An electric motor may feature a rotor with permanent magnets and a stator, such as an interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor or an IPM synchronous motor. In accordance with certain prior art, a position sensor or resolver for determining a position of the rotor or motor shaft may be associated with noise that can interfere with or corrupt one or more position readings. If the resolver is not a brushless resolver, the noise may be generated at the electrical and mechanical interface of an armature or brushes of a resolver, for instance. Even brushless resolvers or other position sensors may be impacted by noise from numerous sources. For example, parasitic or transient motor electromagnetic fields may be induced into proximate electrical components of the sensor or the electronic hardware. In addition, the switching actions of power switches in the inverter, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), tend to introduce significant electromagnetic interference or noise to resolver position signal. Accordingly, to the extent that the noise contributes to an inaccurate position reading, the control signals applied to the motor tend to be inaccurate from time to time. Thus, there is a need for an improved method and system for determining a position of a rotor in an electric motor with noise reduction.